Crashing Waves
by Shattermirror
Summary: The son of and executed Pirate King, child of the most notorious revolutionary, runaway boy from a noble family, a princess longing for freedom and adventure. What happens when four children gravitate together? GEN! OC story
1. Chapter 1

**Crashing Waves: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters belong to Oda. I only own my OC's.**

**The Girl from Goa Kingdom**

Within the room of a young noble heir in the kingdom of Goa, the only sound was the sound of a quill scratching on parchment and the occasional dip in the ink pot or the shifting in a chair.

Sabo licked his lips as he colored in the picture he had drawn for his father. He'd be so proud!

**(Line)**

Tsunami sat curled up in the nook of her round window, reading a book. To be exact, a book with at least 500 pages. Turning a page, she gasped.

_-the girl pulled out her katana, stabbing down upon the evil-_

"Tsunami!" came a voice,"get in here now! I've called you five times now."

Growling, Tsunami dog-eared the page and slammed the book shut. Just another day of her damned tutor screeching at her on how to do totally useless things. For example, Tsunami normally felt more comfortable with wearing loose cotton robes and hard boots, but her tutor insisted on her wearing tight, frilly dresses that restricted her movements that she could barely breathe in. Had she mentioned the torture devices they called high-heels?

Tsunami slipped into a loose tunic and trousers and jammed her feet in the soft house slippers before walking leisurely down the hallway to the dressing room.

"Coming Lady Katakori..."

"Well hurry up!"

Tsunami entered the room, closing the door behind her. The tutor looked down her nose at the eight-year-old.

"Well... about time your Highness showed up."

**(Line)**

Sabo knocked on his father's door.

"Who is it!" came the irritated call.

He went in and held out the picture to him. "Look what I drew for you, Father!"

The man narrowed his eyes and ripped up the parchment."Don't waste time on such useless things! Go back to your room and study. There is to be a ball held in honor of the Princess Tsunami's birthday. That will be your chance to impress the girl and marry into the royal family. Now shoo!"

Tears welled up in Sabo's eyes and he ran from the room. Fleeing the house, he slowed down to a walk as he reached the street.

**(Line)**

"A ball in honor of my birthday!?" Tsunami slammed her hands onto the table as Katakori calmly sipped her tea.

"Yes, your Highness. Many of our kingdom's nobles will be coming. However, we need to find you a good husband so we will be learning conversational skills. As well as that, slamming your hands on the table is completely unladylike and unrefined. It is also very rude. We will have to get that habit out of you then, shall we?"

_'How dare they!' _thought Tsunami, _'How dare **she**, the nerve of it, telling me I'm **rude.** I don't care about that kind of thing...and getting me a **husband**!? That's it, I'm running away the night after the ball. Everyone gets drunk in parties, so they won't be alert. I need to plan the escape perfectly. Good thing Tsuyoi taught me how to fight with katanas, as well as some hand-to-hand combat. For now, I'll have to go along with these bastards.'_

**A.N.**

**aaand that's the 1st chapter!**

**I got the names Tsuyoi and Katakori from Google Translate. The names mean 'strong' and 'stiff neck' respectively!**

**As well as that, sorry if my story sucks. This is an experiment so yeah. My last stories from last year were total failures. one of them is still up.**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

How many of you remember the SOPA? I do. Well, they're trying to get it signed. Again. If you don't already know what SOPA is, let me explain: SOPA stands for Stop Online Privacy Act, and it basically means that if you run, use or post on a fanfiction site, roleplay site, fan blog/site or movie streaming site, you can and WILL be fined. In fact, you can get arrested and put in prison for a maximum of five years. Do you know what that means? You, who post and read fanfiction; You, who have a Wattpad account; You, who have a Tumblr account and post things about your fandom - all of you can and will be fined, and even put into prison. Any of you like that idea? I don't think so. Fortunetly, on the White House site there is a petition to stop SOPA from being signed. We have stopped SOPA for many years before, and we can stop it now, too! By March 19th we need 100,000 people signing, and at the moment we've only got a little over 6,000. Not very high. To sign the petition you'll need an account on their website, but that's a small thing compared. Spread the word! Copy and Paste this whole page if you want to, I don't care, just spread the word about SOPA 2014! To get to the site, copy and paste the URL below, take out all the unneeded spaces! It'll also be in my profile! petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr TNM-Writer 


End file.
